Its been Awhile
by My painful Symphony
Summary: She left him four years ago when she was pregnant and now she has returned without his child...akatsuki is responsible, Sakura wants revenge and so does the father that never got a chance to be there, Kakashi. Lemon! R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R


_**This idea popped into my head after I watched some kakashi/sakura videos so ummm yeah I guess this it.**_

_**MESSAGE ME WAT YOU THINK OF IT **_

_**READ AND REVIEW.**_



**When a heart is broken, tears strung like thread will hold it together for awhile but only forgiveness can heal the crack completely - by ME.**

"Well Sakura, I don't see why you would want to take such a long mission but what ever makes you happy…", Tsunade looked at her adopted daughter carefully trying to pick up on some signal that gave any bad signs.

But Sakura just stood there, smiling if not a bit subdued. "Really Shishiou this is what I want…I want to protect my village and help Konoha".

She forced herself to paste a happy smile on her face so her mother wouldn't worry. "don't worry I _will be fine_", she stressed the last three words, knowing what a worrier her Hokage was.

Especially when it came to her student.

"But Sakura you know…I-its just that this mission is so long! Are you sure you want to accept it…its four years remember that when you decide, I'll give you a week to choose".

But sakura would have none of it, "I accept the mission Lady Hokage and will return in four years. I will not fail you…mother".

And then she was gone in a _whoosh _of cherry blossoms.

Tsunade stared at a blossom that had blown onto her desk and started to cry.

"Goodbye…daughter".

_she really needed a drink now._



Kakashi sprinted through Konoha, panic in his every move as he raced towards the Hokage's Tower.

_She had to be there. SHE HAD TO BE!_

He burst through the doors to the Hokage's office only to find a drunk weeping Tsunade.

His blood ran cold and his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth, "Where is Sakura", he rasped out terrified of the answer.

"She went to the Rain Village to aid them", his heart began to pound.

"….She wont be back for four years", Tsunade cried before drinking another glass of sake.

It was then that Kakashi, Famous Copy Ninja, Son of the White Fang (or is it wolf) felt his heart break.

Blood pounded in his ears and he couldn't hear anything over the mantra in his head.

_Waterfall Village. Four years…..Sakura was gone._

He nearly fell to his knees when it finally hit him like a ton of bricks

_She'd run from him._

He felt bile rise in the back of his throat and he tried his best to push it away even as he swayed back and forth.

Dragging his feet, Kakashi forced himself to walk out of the Tower and to his apartment.

Falling on to the bed that they had shared, he inhaled her scent and felt a burning sensation behind his eyes.

But what killed him most was he didn't blame her for leaving him…she wasn't one to stay where she thought she wasn't wanted.

And like the idiot he was, he'd given her that exact impression when nothing could be farther from the truth.

They'd been on the edge all week, her from all her hospital duties and him from his ninja duties and knowing that she was stressed.

It had finally managed to explode in his face with what should have been happy news.

_**Flashback:**_

"What do you mean you're PREGNANT!", his voice ricocheted off the walls. The idea filler him with delight….and terror.

_He couldn't be a FATHER! He would definitely screw the kid up._

The happy glow faded from her face and she went dead white.

"I mean I'm going to have a _baby_…that's a common result of sex Kakashi", her voice was cold but tears were in her eyes.

"How could you not be happy about this?!"

And blindly, without thinking he tried to blame her because he couldn't let her see his own fear.

"You couldn't handle having a baby! our ninja duties wouldn't allow for such things YOU KNOW THAT SAKURA!"

When the words left his mouth he immediately went to take them back and beg for her forgiveness.

Silence reigned as he watched her stand there in shock before she pulled into herself. Wrapping her dignity around her like a cloak of icy pride.

_Its not you!, _He wanted to scream _Its ME!_

But the look on her face froze him to the core and the words he'd been about to speak clogged inside his throat.

"Well _Kakashi_ since I seem to be such an _immature _person whom couldn't handle another's life even though that _exactly _what I do _everyday_, I'll just leave you to the company of _wiser_ and more _capable _woman eh?".

Sakura's face was cold and her voice was worse but the tears and heartbreak in her eyes proved how deeply he had wounded her.

He'd done exactly what Sasuke had done to her.

He had called her _weak._

Something he swore he would never do to her.

When he reached out to her she slapped his hand away and disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms….blackened ones.

Kakashi just stood there, rooted to the floor in shock before the realization that she might do something drastic sent cold fear snaking up his spine.

Without a thought he sprinted out of the apartment and after his heartbroken lover.



_**4 years later**_ (dun dun DUH)

Sakura walked through the gates of her once home Konoha, Village Hidden in The Leaves and smirked.

No longer was she the naïve little girl that had left this place to help people and she didn't look the same either.

Instead of pink and red, it was _black _and red.

Her hair was still the same pink but in with it was mixed crimson red and her ninja outfit was a black ripped belly shirt and black ninja pants with standard _red_ ninja shoes.

Sakura was a woman grown who could handle death and killing, blood and chaos better than any medic since Tsunade herself.

She nearly laughed when people pointed and whispered behind there hands.

At one time the same thing could have sent her home crying and now it just made her roll her eyes.

Sakura Haruno was _not_ the same.

Walking past all the civilians and ninja alike she made her way to her Shishiou's office.

A trickle of fear knotted at the back of her neck as she moved.

_Kakashi._



When the door to her office opened Tsunade looked up to yell, "WHO THE HELL…", the words died in her throat when she saw her daughter in the doorway.

With an indrawn screech of air she ran to her student and hugged her, "SAKURA!!".

Resting her head on her adopted mothers shoulder, she laughed happily.

Tsunade pulled back and examined her prodigy. Toned muscles had taken the place of lax skin, her face had thinned down and her body had curved beautifully.

Especially her cough chest area.

"Yep", Tsunade said nodding her head, "Everyone will definitely know you took after me", she stated proudly.

A loud scream drew their attention to the doors.

"SAKURA-CHAN", and before she could move she was tackled by a blur of orange and black.

"Oomph!", Sakura hit the ground laughing and pushed her brother (brother figure) off her.

She smiled and reached out to punch his shoulder, "its good to see you to Naruto".

When she looked up, Sakura saw Sasuke in the doorway and her smile turned to a smirk.

"So it seems the great Uchiha has returned to the Hidden Leaves eh?", She tuck and rolled to her feet then stood before him, assessing.

Sasuke was shocked at the beauty before him.

_This was SAKURA!_

He 'hn'd' and stared at her.

She looked at him for a moment and a smile broke over her face, "Its good to have you back Sasuke".

He noticed that she left the 'Kun' off his name and didn't know weither or not to be disappointed.

Sasuke was shocked when she leaned forward and kissed his cheek like she had to Naruto before turning to the Hokage with a serious face and grave tone.

"Tsunade- Shishiou I would like to ask you to do me a favor", The Lady Hokage looked at her. "What do you need Sakura?".

"I would like to have my sons name put on the memorial", her voice was still strong but the grief was still there.



There was a shocked silence, "….Sakura?", Naruto whispered her name softly in shock before stepping towards her.

Sasuke's eyes were wide and he looked stunned.

Tsunade wasn't much better.

Sakura looked around at her teammates and teacher, knowing she owed them an explanation.

Taking a deep breath she bit the bullet, "When I left here I was pregnant, I wont mention the father but it didn't end well. So I took the mission to Rain and gave birth there. Riaku, my son, was a strong shinobi even at a young age and the kage eventually made him start missions".

Her voice broke slightly and she inhaled sharply, "He was only four years old when it happened", tears started to form but never fell. "Riaku was accompanying me and three other ninja on a simple scroll delivery….we were ambushed by Akatsuki. They had heard of Riaku's talent and uncanny skills".

"they wanted him to join the organization. Everyone fought as hard as they could. The rain ninja knew Riaku and I and wouldn't let him suffer such a fate…they all died.

Sakura started to tremble lightly but still her voice held and the tears didn't fall.

"I was attacked from every direction after I did a genjutsu so Riaku could hide. They tried to force me to tell them were he was. I refused….they tortured me".

Only then did one tear finally fall, "Riaku ran from his hiding place to protect me. When they saw him coming towards me, they went to kill me and take him away".

She cried more freely now while everyone sat in horrified silence.

"H-he ran in front of me and took the blow for me….he didn't stand a chance of living when the kunai's hit him"

Sakura shuddered, "He fell on top of me and told me he was sorry… HE SAID HE WAS SORRY WHEN I WAS THE ONE WHO SHOULD HAVE PROTECTED HIM!"

When Tsunade went to touch her she held out a hand and waited a moment to gather herself.

"….Aft-after he was dead I got up and started to attack them. I don't remember anything else except screaming I would kill them for touching _my baby_ and then everything went black".

Naruto had tears in his eyes and Tsunade was openly crying.

Sasuke just stood there but the pain in his eyes when they met her spoke volumes of the love he'd held for her and their team.

It was killing him to see her like this.

Naruto was the first to speak, "I was an…uncle?" he phrased it as a question and Sakura smiled sadly at him and nodded.

"Riaku Kyuubi Haruno, you were his godfather….all of you were mentioned often he took after all of you In one way or another."

Tsunade cleared her throat and spoke, "Sakura your request is granted and will be seen to immediately. Riaku Kyuubi Haruno will be honored as one of Konoha's Brave Warriors on the memorial stone (what's that thing actually called?)".

Her teacher hugged her before writing it down on a piece of paper on her cluttered desk. A ninja appeared and took the roll of parchment. "See that this is addressed immediately" and then he was gone.

Sakura nodded gratefully to her family and they could all tell that a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders with the name of her son being known and honored.

After a few moments of silence she turned to Naruto and asked the million dollar question, "…Want to get some ramen?".

She hadn't even finished her sentence before she was being dragged with 'RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN' ringing in her ears.

Tsunade watched her daughter go with her old teammates with a smile before turning back to her office.

Pushing through files she found the one she desired, '_Akatsuki'._

Yes they would pay for harming her daughter and her grandbaby.

Hurriedly, Tsunade began to organize anbu groups to eliminate Akatsuki from the world once and for all.



"One miso ramen, old man!", Naruto almost yelled in his excitement for his favorite food….even though he ate it almost everyday.

Sakura briefly wondered how Hinata handled him.

She'd known they would get together and boy when she saw Naruto swoop her up and kiss her in front of god and country she couldn't have been happier.

And so here they sat at the Ramen Stand, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata and the rest of the rookie nine. Everyone was laughing and reminiscing over their times as genin and how they had grown since then.

Ino was with Choji, Sasuke was still single (big surprise), Hinata and Naruto, Neji had ended up with Tenten. Temari was with Shikamaru, Lee was single, but what surprised her most was Kiba had ended up being with Shino!.

Her heart melted whenever she looked at them. They were so _kawaii!! XD_

Suddenly a dark thought intruded. _If ALL o__f the Rookie Nine was here, INCLUDING their old teachers….where was HE?_

That only meant that he would show up soon, late as always.

Dread consumed her at the thought of having to see him again in front of _everyone_.

Trying to act as calm as possible when her nerves were jumping, Sakura stood up and smiled at everyone.

"I'm sorry to leave you guys so soon but I have to give the mission report to Tsunade-Shishiou", Sakura's announcement was immediately met with protest from none other than Ino Yamanaka.

"WHAT?! Forehead girl you cant _leave_ you just got back!", But Choji grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his lap and told her Ninja duties must be seen to then they could enjoy time as friends again.

Ino pouted but giggled lightly when he rubbed his face against her neck.

Sakura watched the affectionate display with a smile, _It was about damned time that Ino had found someone who wouldn't back down from her._

It was also this time that Sakura took the opportunity to slip away from the group and off to the Memorial Stone to visit her parents.



He should have known she would be here…its were he came after every mission, It would be no different for her.

_God she was more beautiful than he remembered._

She knelt before the Cenotaph (I think that's what its called) with a rose in her hands and just looking at her made his heartache.

Her fingers were running over the names of those she'd known and those she hadn't. She was still hurt by the death of shinobi she didn't even know.

Her capacity to care was one of the many things that had drawn him to her.

It had been so long since he had seen her, _He'd missed her so much_.

"You know its impolite to spy on people…Kakashi", her husky voice jolted him out of his reverie and he walked forwards out of the tree's.

He stood behind her silently until she stood and turned to him.

"How long did you know I was there?", she smirked something that she had rarely done four years ago. "Since you masked you chakra".

He hid his shock well and approached her slowly, _Why wasn't she trying to kill him yet?._

_Dammit!,_ he didn't know what to say to her.

_Im sorry for abandoning you and our child._

_Why did you leave me?!_

_Do you still love me like I love you?_

Going for solid ground he asked the only question that he thought wouldn't drop him in a hole.

"How did the mission go?', a stricken look passed over her face and her chakra spiked dangerously.

Sakura inhaled sharply, "There were…complications".

Her insides felt like they were about to explode if she didn't get away from this man _now!._

But when she went to walk away his arm snaked out and grabbed her by the elbow.



Kakashi couldn't hold it in anymore, _He HAD to know!_

When she raised her eyes to look at him the question just spilled out.

"Where is our baby, Kura?", everything happened so fast.

If he hadn't had his sharingan he wouldn't have seen it coming but luckily he caught her fist before it slammed into his face.

She struggled to get away from him and started to push chakra through her body.

Knowing he couldn't stop her if she used her enhanced strength, Kakashi hit a chakra point in her body that blocked the intense energy and grabbed her from behind, crossing her arms across her chest with her back to his chest.

The position put them so close together that there breath caught and memories flooded through their minds.

Sakura's breath shuddered out at the feel of his muscled chest against her back.

His heat branded into her skin. _Just like it used to be._

At the thought and the pain it brought to her, Sakura jerked from Kakashi's arms.

She turned on him, agony in her eyes, anger in her stance.

"He's dead", she hissed at him.

The color drained from Kakashi's face and his eyes glazed for a moment.

"What?" he whispered shocked and disbelieving.

She glared harshly at him, "Akatsuki murdered him".

He tried to touch her but her chakra sent an electric shock up his arm and he withdrew with a slight hiss.

"and why would you care in the first place, YOU didn't want him?!".

Kakashi opened his mouth to retaliate and tell her how wrong she was but she disappeared from him…again.

But _this time _she wasn't getting away.



The loud, dimly lit bar was just what she needed to unwind.

Pushing through the crowd, Sakura made it to the bar and signaled to the bartender.

"A scotch on the rocks", she almost had to shout to be heard over the techno music that was blaring.

The barkeep nodded and got the drink in record time, all the while giving her the once over.

When he handed her the drink he made sure his hand lingered a little to long before moving away.

Sakura rolled her eyes, _men were so predictable_.

Gulping down the alcohol and closing her eyes against the burn she made her way to the dance floor.

There was no better way to forget your problems then to bury yourself among a mass of sweating, sex crazed people.

And boy did she need to forget.

Sakura unclipped her hair and moved through the mass of bodies.

'Poison' by Groove Coverage faded on and she began to move.

_Your cruel deviseyour blood, like iceOne look, could killMy pain, your thrill..._

A body moved behind her and grabbed her hips.

_Definitely male, _Sakura thought wryly when he started to grind hard against her.

_I wanna love you but I better not touchI wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

His hands snaked out in front of her and rubbed her thighs. A tingling sensation shot through her system and Sakura threw her head backwards, against his muscled shoulder.

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

His lips touched the shell of her ear and she felt the material over his lip. There was only one man she knew who wore a mask constantly.

_Your poison running through my veinsYour poisonI don't wanna break these chains._

Sakura tried to break away, but the affects from the pinch to her chakra points were still in effect and she couldn't fight his superior strength.

_Your mouth, so hotYour web, I'm caught_

But she still struggled and he only pushed his erection harder against her, knowing she couldn't fight her desire…_her love for him._

_Your skin, so wetBlack lace, on sweat_

Damn him!, he knew she still loved him and he used it to his advantage.

And she hated herself for it but she still wanted him too.

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pinsI wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my nameDon't wanna touch you but you're under my skin_

Kakashi sensed the moment she had submitted to him and a growl of triumph broke from his throat and he pushed against her body harder.

_I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poisonYour poison running through my veinsYour poison_

The pain of the last four years had finally come to a peak and they needed each other now more then ever.

_I don't wanna break these chains._

Sakura tangled her fingers in his silver hair and pushed her body against his heat.

_Running deep inside my veinsPoison burning deep inside my veins_

Growling lowly, Kakashi trailed his hands up her sides to the undersides of breasts and squeezed lightly. They both moaned.

_One look, could killMy pain, your thrill...I wanna love you but I better not touchI wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stopI wanna kiss you but I want it too much I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poisonYour poison running through my veinsYour poisonI don't wanna break these chains.Poison...I wanna love you but I better not touchI wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stopI wanna kiss you but I want it too much I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poisonYou're poison running through my veinsYou're poisonI don't wanna break these chains.Poison._

Sick of the game that they were playing, Kakashi transported them to his apartment.

Sakura looked up at him, "This changes nothing between us Kakashi".

His face was impassive for a moment before he took her mouth in a hard possessive kiss. "You're wrong Kura… _This changes everything"._

She shook her head frantically, trying to deny what she knew was truth.

But he ignored her protests and moved down to suck on her neck, leaving his claim on her skin.

Whipping out a kunai, Kakashi cut her clothes away before she could stop him and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Slashing scars ran across her stomach and when he turned her around the marks continued up onto her back then stopped at her shoulder blades.

His eyes demanded and explanation, "When they attacked I refused to tell them where Riaku was…". Sakura stopped there knowing he would understand.

Kakashi's sharingan started to spin and fury rose through his veins, "I'll kill them all", he rasped.

He kissed every single scar and licked away her tears.

She shuddered at the feel of his tongue and began to remove his clothes as well.

Soon they were naked and their hearts were pounding.

"I-I want you…kashi", Sakura whispered the name that she had given him after there first night together.

Hearing her words, Kakashi lost all control and grabbed her ass and yanked her harshly against his own skin.

They both moaned at the contact.

"sakura"

"Kakashi"

And there lips crashed together in an explosive kiss that made there control break.

Rushing hands, and panting breaths were all that was heard in the small apartment.

But when he grabbed her ass and yanked her to up his body they froze.

Both realized how long it had been and where this would put them with one another.

Kakashi looked down into Sakura's emerald eyes before slamming himself into her waiting warmth.

She threw her head back and screamed at how he filled her.

He buried his head against her neck and started to thrust into harder and faster with every movement.

"_Mine", _he growled and bit down into her neck.

Sakura tossed her head back and forth in ecstasy, he took it the wrong way.

"_Yes_…Sakura your _mine_!", she screamed when he pulled out and slammed himself so hard inside her that her orgasm came.

But he wouldn't let her have it till she admitted she was his.

Pulling out of her, Kakashi pushed her to the ground on her hands and knee's and moved behind her, gripping her hips in his hands.

Sakura whimpered in pleasured pain, she was stuck on the pinnacle of her heaven and he wouldn't let her have it. _She needed it so badly._

"Say it Sakura, _Say it!",_ but she refused and anger pulsed through his aura.

"Admit it _Sakura", _he murmured with a hint of savagery in his tone. Knowing how to make her tick, he rubbed his thumb over her clit.

She writhed beneath his body and moaned loudly.

"Say it Sakura or I wont stop", and to prove his point Kakashi pressed harder against her and pushed a finger inside of her.

Screaming, Sakura begged him to end it. "_Please Kakashi! PLEASE"._

But he was ruthless, "Not until you say it", he demanded coolly.

"_FINE…IM Yours, ONLY YOURS!", _Sakura didn't get to finish her sentence because he lifted her buttocks into the air and drove his length into her quivering body.

He ground his hips roughly against her and pushed harder and harder.

Sakura gasped beneath him and her muscles clenched hard around him and that was all it took.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around her body and pumped his cock into her. " _Your mine Sakura, MINE"._

There orgasm hit like a tornado and they were swept away in each others arms.



A ninja showed up at Kakashi's door with a scroll.

He took the scroll and looked at the sleep rumpled Sakura in his bedroom doorway.

She rubbed her eyes and walked into the kitchen to make tea so she would be awake for the news.

But when she turned around with a steaming cup in her hands and saw his face, the cup slipped from her numb fingers to shatter on the floor.

Kakashi's eyes were full of something she couldn't read…until he spoke.

" We have a mission…Were to find the remainder of Akatsuki and eliminate them", his voice was hard but underneath she could sense the anticipation and burning need to kill them as well.

Ignoring the broken cup, Sakura turned to look out the window.

Her lover stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist before resting his chin on her shoulder.

She ran her fingers through his hair and watched the sun rise.

They were going to pay for touching Riaku.

_It was time for revenge._



**And there you have it! A oneshot that popped into my head after a bunch of AMV's. don't know if ill do a sequel I might just let it hang from here but I don't know at the moment. READ AND REVIEW!!**


End file.
